


bill's favorite

by groovycoochie



Series: The Echo Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Tooka Cats (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: it seems your tooka has a new favorite and you are not happy about it
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Reader
Series: The Echo Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128866
Kudos: 2





	bill's favorite

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #20: “are you jealous?” (if anyone finds the prompt list for this, please tell me and i’ll link it for proper credit)

It isn’t fair.

You pout from your end of the couch. It really isn’t fair. They’re cuddling and cooing at each other, leaving you out of the soft, warm hugs. Glaring at the man who stole your heart, you cross your arms and look down at the tooka wrapped up in the ARC’s arms. It isn’t fair.

_You’re_ the one who feeds the cat. _You’re_ the one who plays with him. _You’re_ the one who cleans out his litter box. For crying out loud, _you’re_ the one who actually wanted the tooka cat in the first place!

It isn’t like Echo opposed it, but when you adopted Bill, he was pretty neutral to the tooka.

And before, that was okay. You became the cat’s favorite. You got all the cuddles. You received the adorable mewls in the morning. You got all the attention. All was well. That is until recently Bill’s been giving Echo all his undivided love for some reason. It’s vexing, to say the least.

Huffing out a breath, you jerk your head away from the admittedly endearing sight of the two cuddling and frown childishly at the floor.

Kriffing Echo.

“What?” Echo asks, sounding amused. “Are you jealous?”

Looking back at Echo, you see his smug little smile, but he only has eyes for the tooka shimmying out of his arms and down to his lap.

Scowling, you exhale sharply through your nose and deny, “No, why would I be?”

Chuckling, Echo looks up and quirks a teasing smile. “Oh, it’s just that you’ve been giving me a death stare for the past week whenever Bill sought out my attention.”

Mewling, Bill looks up at the mention of his name and rubs his head against Echo’s stomach.

Traitor.

“I have not!” You try to refute, but you feel your cheeks warm because you know it’s true.

By the roll of his eyes, you can tell Echo sees through your denial too. “You’re almost as bad a liar as Fives. Please spare me the pain of adding you to the ‘people who can’t lie’ list.”

Pouting, you look at the cat in his lap and scoot closer to Echo, bringing a hand up to pet Bill. “Fine, maybe I am jealous. I just don’t understand why Bill started liking you all of a sudden.”

Chest rumbling, Echo lets out a little laugh. “It might have something to do with feeding him extra treats when you’re not looking.”

The kriffing sneak.

“You’re the reason he’s getting chubby?!” You slap his chest. “I thought I was giving him too much food–and that you didn’t really care about him.”

Chuckling, Echo takes a hand away from Bill and wraps his arm around you, pulling you close. “He grew on me. Will you forgive me if I cuddle you too?”

Humming thoughtfully for a second, you pretend to contemplate his offer, but still cuddle yourself closer to his chest. “I don’t know; I feel pretty betrayed.”

You feel Echo kiss your head and murmur near your ear, “I have a secret stash of treats you can give him later. Will that make it better?”

Laughing, you nod and pet the cat in his lap. “Sure, whatever makes me the favorite again.”

Echo just snickers and cuddles your closer.


End file.
